Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light blocking sheet, a light blocking element, an optical element, an imaging lens assembly and a lens module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light blocking sheet, a light blocking element, an optical element, an imaging lens assembly and a lens module for preventing a miss operation.
Description of Related Art
Recently, the portable devices, such as smart phone and pad, are developed rapidly and ubiquitous in the human life. The imaging lens disposed therein is thus becomes growth industry. With the improvement of the technology, more and more demands for high qualities of imaging lens come out. Therefore, in addition to improving the quality of imaging lens in optical design field, the precision of manufacturing and assembling processes are needed to be improved too.
The conventional lens module usually includes lens elements and a optical element, such as a light blocking sheet, a light blocking element or a spacer, disposed between the lens elements. However, because the sizes of the lens elements and the optical element become smaller while the size of the lens module becomes small, thus the difficulties of assembling process as well as the difficulties of manufacturing process increase.
Base on the aforementioned problems, how to improve the structure of the light blocking sheet, the light blocking element, the optical element, etc., the precision of the assembling, and the quality of the imaging lens become a pursuit target for practitioners.